


Si chiama famiglia

by rya_204



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Freak Show, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Baby Groot (Marvel), Comet!Carol, F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rya_204/pseuds/rya_204
Summary: A risvegliarla furono secchiate d’acqua gelida. Nella distesa candida di neve che ricopriva il cortile della locanda, un rigagnolo d’acqua fetida rompeva quella magia. Veniva da loro, dalle croste di lurido delle loro gabbie, decine di fenomeni da baraccone ammucchiati lì per la fiera del giorno prima.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Rocket Raccoon, Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Si chiama famiglia

  
  
  
I coriandoli le cadevano in faccia.

– Si chiama neve.  
Carol si voltò a guardare Rocket, il musetto spruzzato di bianco che sbucava dall’involto di coperte calde, Groot che gli dormiva placido sopra.  
Tornò con il viso all’insù, la lingua sulle labbra e in bocca la sensazione di un taglio crudele e poi acqua gelida giù in gola.

Era ancora buio nel retro della locanda, i versi di un gufo che la invitavano a superare il confine sicuro dell’uomo verso quello sconosciuto del bosco. Le prudevano le gambe dalla voglia di addentrarsi, di scoprire la consistenza della neve sotto i suoi piedi e del fogliame fra le dita. Si aggrappò alla sbarra della sua gabbia e quando le ghiacciò il palmo, emanò un soffuso chiarore a riscaldarla, propagandolo oltre fino a toccare Rocket e Groot. I due si raggomitolarono intorno al suo fuoco. Carol posò la fronte contro le sbarre e sospirò.

A risvegliarla furono secchiate d’acqua gelida. Nella distesa candida di neve che ricopriva il cortile della locanda, un rigagnolo d’acqua fetida rompeva quella magia. Veniva da loro, dalle croste di lurido delle loro gabbie, decine di fenomeni da baraccone ammucchiati lì per la fiera del giorno prima.

Per tirarla su, Rocket prese una cannuccia, un po’ di acqua saponata e soffiò fra le sbarre della sua gabbia. Le bolle di sapone le sembrarono globi di vetro che la luce del sole colorò d’arcobaleno e, dentro, minuscoli cristalli di neve mulinarono fino a gonfiarsi, allungare spine di ghiaccio e riempire le sfere. Una folata di vento le stracciò come fossero state di carta pesta.  
Rocket le passò la cannuccia fra le sbarre e Carol provò, incantata dalla magia della neve racchiusa nel palmo delle sue mani.

Ronan venne a prenderli a metà mattinata, attaccò le due gabbie al carro e la loro piccola carovana ripartì.  
Erano in quattro e, prima di loro, Carol non aveva mai conosciuto altro.  
  


* * *  
  


Carol faticava a immaginarsi che Groot potesse essere stato così grande da richiedere quella gabbia altissima, ma Rocket diceva che prima che lei cadesse sulla Terra, prima che Ronan la trovasse nel suo cratere, Groot era capace nel corso di uno spettacolo di crescere anche oltre quelle sbarre.  
Al momento era un tronchetto alto quanto il palmo della sua mano, che le saltellava da una spalla all’altra, e Carol sapeva che se avesse chiesto dell’incidente che lo aveva ridotto così, si sarebbe spento all’improvviso.

Prima o poi Groot sarebbe ricresciuto e allora Carol non sarebbe più stata l’unica a mandare avanti la carovana e appesantire il borsello di Ronan.

Lo spettacolo di Carol era un accrocco a metà fra il suo potere e dozzinali trucchi di recitazione.  
– Dai allo spettatore ciò che vuole credere e nient’altro, – questo le ripeteva Rocket. Era lui che lo aveva ideato, fosse stata lasciata a se stessa, avrebbe mostrato il suo potere nudo e crudo. E addio pubblico.  
– Il fuoco ipnotizza le persone, lo temono e lo bramano, – le aveva detto lui, – ma devi mostrare un’illusione degna del prezzo del biglietto.

Cominciava stando seduta sulle ginocchia, in una posizione di sottomissione, le spalline della veste strategicamente abbassate.  
– Vendi tutto ciò che puoi e ciò che non puoi, suggeriscilo alla fantasia di chi ti guarda, il diavolo è nei dettagli, – e Rocket a quel punto mostrava i denti, il cinismo di quel sorriso che le faceva venire voglia di allungargli una carezza, per vedere cosa si provava a farsi voler bene da chi aveva paura di tutti.

Nella prima parte dello spettacolo si fingeva un po’ scarsa. Scarica, soprattutto. Come un accendino guasto, c’è la scintilla ma il fuoco fa i capricci.  
Poi, dopo qualche tentativo fallito, apriva piccole fiammelle con lo schiocco delle dita che dal palmo bruciavano giù fino ai polpastrelli e si esaurivano.  
Occhi bassi, spalle contratte. Tutta scena, che puntava ad avere il pubblico fare il tifo per lei. E a quel punto una lunga fiammata le incendiava il palmo e Carol alzava il viso, la sorpresa con cui seguiva l’arancio e l’oro arrivare a sfiorare le sbarre della gabbia. Si faceva roteare quel fuoco fra il polso e la mano, se lo rigirava, lo lasciava rotolare giù dalla spalla al braccio. Contraeva e apriva le dita a comando, le fiamme che viaggiavano sulle sue nocche, come se ci fossero state scie di carburante a incendiarsi.

Dopo, chiudeva gli occhi e cadeva giù di schiena. Rocket le diceva che doveva esercitarsi di più, che la pupilla doveva roteare all’indietro con lei, le palpebre abbassate solo a metà. Ma anche così il tonfo sul palco otteneva sempre un _oh_ sommesso del pubblico. E prima ancora che quel suono si spegnesse, Carol si librava.  
Appena di qualche centimetro, braccia distese, palmi all’insù, collo piegato all’indietro. Non era così che funzionava il suo potere, ma Rocket insisteva, i dettagli erano tutto.  
D’improvviso levitava su tutto d’un botto e poi di nuovo un po’ giù, l’ _oh_ degli spettatori che a quel punto tremava di paura e suggestione. E poi rimaneva così, a due metri dal palco, il metallo delle sbarre che quasi le baciava le labbra. Rocket diceva fosse quello il momento migliore, che nemmeno due fenomeni da baraccone come lui e Groot a quel punto potevano distrarre il pubblico da quella luce chiara che come un arco sembrava sostenere la sua figura eterea a mezz’aria. Allora iniziava il vero pagamento, tasche e borselli che venivano alleggeriti dalle zampe leste del procione. Era per quello che Ronan non li aveva ancora scaricati in mezzo ad una strada, perché facevano più soldi ora che i due spicci con cui prima permetteva ai bambini di salire sui rami di Groot.  
Rocket diceva che li faceva roteare come un’altalena e i bambini urlavano, urlavano. Ma chi se lo poteva permettere, pagava sempre un secondo giro.

A Carol sarebbe piaciuto vederlo. Le sarebbe piaciuto salire su e vedere fino a dove arrivava quel mondo, cosa ci fosse oltre. Più in alto, più veloce, più lontano.  
Ma era confinata in una gabbia di due metri d’altezza.  
  


* * *  
  


Lei arrivò il giorno più corto dell’anno. Appena la vide, Rocket lo disse subito che una donna avrebbe portato solo guai. No, Carol non contava, perché poteva pure essere una femmina, ma la rossa nella terza gabbia era capace di fregarti la borsa e pure l’anima.

La prima cosa che impararono di Natasha fu che il suo spettacolo era vero. Non quegli accrocchi di trucchi e sotterfugi che avevano messo su loro tre.  
Aveva una cintura a maglie in ferro che le stringeva la vita, un lucchetto a chiuderla e una catena lunghissima che le permetteva di muoversi sul palco.  
La gonna era a strati di colore, i bracciali ai polsi e alle caviglie servivano a dettare il ritmo di ogni suo passo e i piedi sempre scalzi.  
La prima volta che la vide danzare, Carol nemmeno lo sapeva che un corpo potesse muoversi a quel modo. Natasha ballava come fosse un filo, si srotolava e piroettava su se stessa a velocità folle tenendosi su un piede e dandosi slancio con l’altro e poi tornava compatta e immobile su quel palchetto. Come fosse stata tutta d’un pezzo.  
Non era come Rocket, squarciato e ricucito più e più volte. Non era nemmeno come Groot, corteccia che si allungava e rami che si spezzavano. E sicuro non era un accendino che scoppiettava a caso come lei.

Natasha ballava come se il suo corpo le appartenesse, come fosse un pezzo tutto suo che nessuno poteva toglierle. Una bambola, rinchiusa in una scatola di vetro con una lunga catena, ma che per pochi istanti, su un umile palco, brillava come se fosse stata libera. Come se avesse dovuto ballare fino alla fine del mondo e questo a Carol aveva appiccato dentro un fuoco più grande di quello che già le bruciava nelle vene.

Natasha abitava quel corpo come una regina spogliata della sua corona, come se la regalità l’avesse ereditata nel sangue e non nei gioielli e le bastava uno sguardo per ridurti in ginocchio, anche così, mendicante e con le vesti lacere. Persino quella cintura di schiavitù, la portava come un ornamento di bellezza cucito in vita e sapeva come giocarci, lasciando gli uomini a guardarla muovere i fianchi e a inseguire i riflessi del metallo sulla sua pelle sudata.

Quando l’ultimo eco dei braccialetti si spegneva, gli uomini si ammassavano davanti al carro. Fra le sbarre lasciavano monete, fiori, orecchini. E, in un paio d’occasioni, anche proposte di matrimonio.  
  


* * *  
  


Passarono tre notti prima che Natasha rivolgesse loro la parola.  
Carol aveva una scheggia di legno conficcata nel piede e quando la tolse, strisce bluastre gocciolarono giù sul pavimento.  
Natasha era nella gabbia di fronte a lei, un morso alla mela e il rumore dei denti che masticavano:  
– Il fuoco che brucia di più è quello blu.  
Carol aveva alzato gli occhi, più sorpresa dalla sua voce che dall’informazione in sé. Natasha le aveva sorriso, poi era tornata a guardare oltre il piccolo cerchio delle loro tre gabbie e Carol non aveva resistito:  
– Perché hai una catena e anche delle sbarre?  
La donna aveva alzato gli angoli delle labbra in un sorriso saputo: – Perché sanno che non bastano a tenermi.  
Nella gabbia accanto, Rocket si era tirato la coperta sopra le orecchie e aveva mormorato: – Porterà solo guai.  
Carol avrebbe voluto fosse più gentile con la nuova arrivata.  
  


* * *  
  


Ronan si giocava tutto ai dadi, alle carte e ai combattimenti clandestini.  
Lo sapevano tutti e quattro che prima o poi avrebbe avuto debiti abbastanza ingenti da giocarsi uno di loro.  
Rocket borbottava che non aveva mai visto un bluff più finto del suo. Natasha infieriva aggiungendo che nemmeno da bendato avrebbe potuto fare peggio, anzi, forse ne avrebbe giovato, che ora come ora i giocatori gli leggevano le carte in faccia.  
Nat e Rocket facevano a gara a indovinare chi avesse la mano vincente e, da quel poco che lei e Groot avevano potuto intuire, nessuno dei due riusciva mai a staccare l’altro più di due punti.

Per Carol, Natasha era un fiore sbocciato nel cuore dell’inverno. Con spine a ricoprirle la pelle come un’armatura, ma non le erano mai piaciute le cose facili. Groot se l’era conquistato un pomeriggio di noia, il loro carro bloccato da una tormenta di neve e allora Natasha aveva intonato un canto della sua gente e Groot aveva ballato e ballato, al ritmo delle sue mani e dei suoi braccialetti. Rocket rimase a lungo sulla difensiva, ma per quanto borbottasse, ora non ci credeva più nessuno e lo sapevano quanto tenesse in considerazione la sua intelligenza.

Ma Ronan perdeva e Carol li aveva visti i volti di chi da anni lavorava ingabbiato nelle carovane. Era come la vernice del carro, brandelli di gioia che si scrostavano pezzo per pezzo dalle loro vite per non tornare più del colore originale. E sentiva che se anche uno solo di loro le fosse stato strappato via, niente sarebbe stato più lo stesso. Erano la sua orbita, senza si sarebbe sentita persa. Come si chiamava un’orbita sulla Terra?  
  


* * *  
  


– Sei un’esplosione, un incendio che divora...  
– Rocket, credo tu non le sia d’aiuto, – lo interruppe Natasha e Carol si spense per l’ennesima volta.  
– Le ho insegnato io tutto quello che sa e ora arrivi tu e pensi di poter fare meglio di me!  
Rocket incrociò le braccia e Natasha sorrise.  
– Hai fatto un lavoro lodevole, ma prima di esplodere deve imparare a conoscerlo il fuoco che ha dentro o sarà sempre il suo potere a dettare le regole e non viceversa.

Per quanto ci provassero, per quanto Carol si impegnasse, sciogliere tre serrature rinforzate nello stesso istante non era facile.  
– Chiudi gli occhi, – le suggerì Nat e Rocket sbuffò.  
– Che approccio da femminucce!  
Carol chiuse gli occhi.  
– Ora prova a seguire la mia voce. Il fuoco ti scorre nelle vene, è una propagazione del tuo corpo e con quello puoi arrivare fino a me. Lo senti? Riesci a trovarmi?  
Non aveva mai provato a usare il fuoco come un senso, come parte integrante di sé e non qualcosa che le capitava e basta. Eppure, brancolando nel buio, Carol lo sentì che le fiamme avevano una loro percezione delle cose.  
– Prenditi il tuo tempo, sono qui accanto a te, puoi trovarmi.  
Una fiammella guizzò e Carol lo sentì come si allungò ad assaggiare la pelle di Natasha, come la lambì consumandola. Il fuoco si arrampicò su di lei e Carol tirò le redini, spaventata che potesse scottarla. E si spense.

Aveva fallito, eppure non poté fare a meno di colmare la distanza fra lei e Natasha con gli occhi. L’aveva toccata. Per la prima volta, aveva superato quelle sbarre e aveva sentito il calore di altro corpo.  
  


* * *  
  


– Tienimi con te, non puoi farmi male.  
Carol le scivolò addosso in brevi guizzi di fuoco, le avvolse la circonferenza del braccio e le saltellò sopra una spalla. C’era la curva della gola, ora, e rabbrividì quando sotto la fiamma percepì Natasha inclinare il capo per offrirsi a lei. E sentì il suo respiro spegnerla un po’, mentre a bassa voce le sussurrava:  
– Continua così, stai andando benissimo.  
Carol trattenne il respiro, si allungò appena verso l’alto e le pizzicò un labbro. Natasha le andò incontro con la bocca e lei spalancò gli occhi. Dietro le sbarre, Nat si leccò le labbra.  
  


* * *  
  


– Una coppia e un tris.  
– Doppia coppia e re come carta più alta.

Il suo era il fuoco più caldo. _Lei_ era il fuoco più caldo.  
Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che le voci di Nat e Rocket in sottofondo la guidassero nello spazio circostante, una mappa e lei doveva solo trovare le serrature.  
Quando le percepì sotto di sé, quando le avvolse nel suo calore, sentì il pianto del metallo mentre si piegava sotto di lei, il crepitio mentre si deformava e cedeva. Carol stritolò e il ferro si fuse.

– Io sono Groot.  
E lo disse con una tale devozione, che a Carol arrivò addosso lo stupore dei suoi tre amici che ora la guardavano, immobili e increduli. Non riuscivano a staccarle gli occhi di dosso, come se non fosse più la stessa. Carol si guardò le mani e le braccia e tutto il resto. Un chiarore soffuso la avvolgeva da capo a piedi, i suoi capelli sospesi e Rocket sussurrò:  
– I tuoi occhi.

Aveva domato il fuoco. Era il fuoco.  
Era arrivata su questo mondo immersa in una brace di calore e ora era tornata a casa.

– Sapevo avresti portato solo guai, – e Rocket batté la zampa sul palmo di Nat.  
  


* * *  
  


Quando arrivavano alla piazza di un villaggio, i loro spettacoli erano sempre gli stessi, ma non c’erano più sbarre d’acciaio o cinture in ferro. E quando raccoglievano le offerte degli spettatori, mangiavano pasti caldi nelle taverne e dormivano in letti veri e, se non potevano, chiedevano ospitalità in qualche fienile. E se qualche volta Rocket si faceva prendere la mano e sgraffignava a destra e a manca ciò che gli piaceva, Nat lo afferrava per la coda e lo aiutava a restituire ogni cosa.  
– Così togliete tutto il divertimento, – si lamentava e allora Carol gli accarezzava le orecchie e stranamente Rocket si ammansiva, docile e grato.  
Era stato un lungo inverno per tutti e quattro, ma ora era arrivata una nuova stagione, in cui potevano rifugiarsi l’uno nel calore delle braccia dell’altro.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta grazie a WAOFP – Prompt: Appunti di una giornata d’inverno.  
> ‘Più in alto, più veloce, più lontano’ è ovviamente riferito al titolo di Captain Marvel 1: Higher, Further, Faster, More.  
> Mentre il sangue è blu come quello dei Kree.


End file.
